Adventures of new kids in another Era of Japan
by Seirona
Summary: Shippo-cutie and Me! Co-written story! Courtney and Pascale are best friends in canada, moves to Japan, they meet Kagome and fell in a well, they're now in the Feudal Era where everyone is against them...especially Naraku


A/N- Hello This is I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe and Shippo-Cutie…hehe…well this is a story we are like co-writing and yeah…

A/N2 – Hey what's up? Yea so we're doing this co-writing thing, its gonna be awesome! Except it'll take a while to upload chapters! Heehee and man is my name ever messed up for the translation eh?

But I must tell u guys that the main characters are me(Pascale or I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe) and Courtney(Shippo-cutie). In the story, we are known as Courtney and Pascale and then Kourutsuneyu for Courtney and Pasukaru for Pascale (those are translations of our names but I don't think we'll use them much)

Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

I was looking out the car window and coming from the airport. We passed by a creepy old shrine and another house with a moving truck in front of it. And finally my own new house. I got out of the car after it stopped and looked around. Finally after all these years, I was in Japan, my own dream. I went inside without forgetting to take off my shoes. I went around the kitchen, the living room, upstairs, my room, and my parent's room and all! It was decorated in the traditional Japanese style! Tatamis and futons…my dream! Anyway! I went to pick up my stuff to put it in my room. As my parents are calling me…in the entrance. My father was holding a big box.

"Hey! What's in the box!"

"A surprise for you" My dad putted the box down and I approached…I ripped up the brown paper and…"A computer! A Laptop! A MAC excellent for CGing!" (It is a blue Macintosh laptop like we see in shows)

I was jumping of joy and kissed my parents! As for the rest of the day, I helped to put the stuff inside. And around six I decide to go see the neighbourhood. "Bye! I'm going to walk around" I yelled to my parents. I got outside of the garden and began walking around. I saw the freaky shrine and the house next to mine. I continued to walk and arrived at a lonely park. There was only a girl on a swing an orange MAC laptop on her laps, biting her nails and smiling. From the place I was, she didn't seemed Japanese at all. I approached calmly and smiled at her. She didn't even looked up.

"Errr…excuse me…" She looked up; I saw she had brown eyes and straight a bit curly hair and glasses…like…

"Yes! Hey...is it really you Courtney!" She said

"Pascale! You moved here in Japan too?" I said

"Yeah! But I thought you were still in Canada…"

"Well as you can see I am right here"

"One second, ill close my laptop"

Pascale closed the laptop and got in front of me. We began talking and walking around until we passed by the shrine again…

"Don't you think that shrine is a bit freaky?" She asked

"Yeah…Do you know that we have to wear skirts at school?" I answered and asked

"EEE! I hate skirts…man! We are unlucky…"

"Anyway, that's my house right here" I said after her

"Oh we are neighbours! Anyway, see ya tomorrow we have school!"

"Ok!"

* * *

Pascale's POV

Next morning, I woke up and couldn't believe I was Courtney's neighbour! Here in Japan! But my happiness disappeared as I saw our new school uniform…with a skirt…errr…I hate skirts (A/N-For real…well depends) It was a green pleated skirt and the top was the authentic sailor top. (Its Kagome's uniform) I dressed up and felt weird but it must be the first impression. I climbed down the stairs and caught the toast my brother threw at my sister in the kitchen. I drank her cup of milk, brushed my teeth and got outside. I rang at Courtney's door and waited a bit until her mom came opening the door: "Pasc…Pascale?" she said her eyes opened wide

"Yes Mrs. Williamson?" I said smiling funnily

"I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged my tight, so tight I couldn't breathe. Right then, Courtney climbed down the stairs and saw that scene. I pointed her mom and my blue face with a desperate face! At least she understood

"Mom! I'll go to school now! And…err…Pascale goes with me so can you let her go?

"Of course…sorry Pascale"

"It's okay ma'am" I said

Courtney and I went outside. We walked at the school laughing about what just happened. Passing by the old shrine again, we saw a girl about our age climbing down the stairs saying good-bye at an old man. She rushed in front of us. She had raven black hair and brown eyes. I saw a glimpse of light from something on her neck.

"That light…" I mumbled

"Huh? What light? You saw it too?" Courtney said

"Yes…I wonder what it is…" I answered,

"Let's hurry up! We'll be late!" She said

I looked at my watch and almost yelled. We were going to be late. I looked around but didn't see anything helpful to show us where the school was. Courtney seemed confused too.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Said as boy with short brown hair.

"Can you umm… tell us where the school is?" I asked shyly.

"Sure thing! I go there to!" The boy said with a smile.

"Hey, Pascale….he's kinda cute" Courtney said. I nodded.

"Well we never really had an introduction so, I'm Hojo" Hojo said

"I'm Courtney and this is Pascale, we just moved here from Canada" Courtney said

"Can-ada?" Hojo said. Courtney and I giggled.

"Yea it's a country, we'll show it to you on a map sometime" I said. Hojo nodded and then showed us the way to the school. Once we go to the school Hojo showed us to the office and we got our times table.

"Hmm…." I said looking at my timetable.

"Hey let me see yours" Courtney said taking my timetable from me. I looked at her, she gave me an 'I'm sorry look'.

"YES!" Courtney shouted (in english), then everyone stared at us.

"Courtney, please don't shout!" I begged her.

"Sorry, it's just we seem to have all the same classes!" Courtney said happily.

"REALLY!" I shouted grabbing the timetables. I glanced over at them and we did. We had Math, Science, Gym and History.

"GREAT!" I shouted.

"Now who's shouting?" Courtney mumbled.

* * *

Courtney's POV

Pascale and I went to our first to classes then we had lunch. Since we were the new kids, and weren't from Japan we sort of got weird looks, but it didn't really bother us. I probably really stuck out with my red hair and blue eyes! And Pascale with her brown curly hair and brown eyes. We managed to find the cafeteria.

"So what do you want for lunch?" I asked Pascale.

"hmmm…." Pascale said reading the menu.

"I think I'll have the ramen"

"Me too!" I replied. So we bought our lunches and went outside and sat at a picnic table. We managed to spot Hojo and he waved us over.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" We replied. Hojo was sitting with a girl with raven hair, trying to impress her, but it wasn't working. She seemed preoccupied with something else.

"Courtney, Pascale, This is Kagome" Hojo said.

"Hi" Kagome replied.

"Hello" Pascale said.

"Hey Pascale, isn't that the girl we saw coming from the creepy shrine?" I blurted out. Kagome started at me. I could feel my face turning red.

"I'm….umm…sorry…." I said.

"It's okay" Kagome said, but her voice seemed hurt.

"Hojo, I have to go" Kagome got up and left.

"Bye" I shouted. Kagome waved.

"Smooth….." Pascale said, punching me in the arm.

"OW! I didn't mean to!" I glared at her. Hojo looked at us weird. We smiled at him.

"Hey, Hojo is there a mall around here?" I asked.

"Yes there is!" Hojo replied.

"Could you maybe show us where it is?" Pascale asked.

"Sure thing!" Hojo replied. Pascale and I sat down and ate our lunch; the bell rang a little while later. We then went to class. I was almost asleep when the end of the day bell rang and scared me half to death. I jump and screamed. Everyone in the class stared at me; Pascale gave me the 'what's wrong with you look?' I managed to just shrug it off.

"I hate school," I said to Pascale as we waited for Hojo.

"Hey there's Hojo!" Pascale said, waving at him.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." I muttered. Hojo walked up.

"Hello" We said in at the same time. Hojo took us to the mall and gave us information on where to find other things like the medical store which his parents owned, the grocery store, and other places. Hojo seemed very nice, and Pascale seemed to be quite taken by him. Hojo seemed to like her a little bit more than a friend too.

* * *

Pascale's POV

"Yawn Man! that day was tiring but fun!" I said "And that Hojo dude is pretty cool huh?"

"Yes…but you say that because you are in love with him" Courtney added

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are" she continued

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I almost yelled

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes…arg! Courtney!" I screamed

"C'mon spill, I know you are becoming quite fond of him" she said sharply

"Alright…yes I love him and he's quite cute…hey! Look there is some kind of necklace there"

Courtney and I were walking back to our houses talking until I saw a necklace on the ground, but no…there was two necklaces they somehow looked alike. They were only a small pinkish shard tied on a thin thread. They were glowing smally.

"Hey! Isn't that the same glow we saw this morning around What's-her-name?...Kagome…Yeah!"Courtney said

"Yes…you are right…maybe it's hers" I added

We picked it up and smiled. "Let's go give it to her now…"I said

"Sure let's go, and I'll apologize for what I said earlier" Courtney added

"Good idea" I laughed

We walked to the shrine and climbed the big staircase. At the top we were breathing heavily and passed the _Torii_ door Courntey gasped

"Do you sense it?" she said

"Sense wh-Oh! My god! What is it?" I gasped too

"I dunno, and it's scary…"she answered

Just then, Kagome passed by with an enourmous yellow backpack and entered a small old storehouse in the back of the shrine."Should we follow her?"I asked and Courtney nodded. We followed her in the "house". Inside, there was nothing except a well. But somehow it freaked me. But Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she fell in the well…"Courtney suggested

"Maybe…KAGOME!"I shouted in the well

We were on the side until a wind pushed us. We lost our balance and fell in the well. I saw a blue light and Courtney next to me falling slowly. Just as our feet touchs the ground, we hear voices outside of the well.

**This is the end for now! See ya soon!**


End file.
